


When On Alzoc III...

by justsomerain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Minor Swearing, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Snowed In, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody told them Alzoc III had a tricky atmosphere to enter. </p>
<p>For the prompt "The trio are stuck on the Millennium Falcon for reasons. Maybe Chewie is on his home planet visiting family and they're supposed to pick him up in a week but now they're the equivalent of snowed in some place else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When On Alzoc III...

The Talz, for all they look like great hulking hairy beasts, are actually surprisingly intelligent. Or so they’ve been told, before being sent to Alzoc III to look for one who was trained in the Force, as unlikely as it sounds.

The three of them had been warned that Alzoc is an ice planet, so take your precautions. Heavy coats, gloves, hats and ear warmers all aboard and packed (and little hand warmers for Rey to put in her gloves, because despite her having spent a long time with the last other remaining Skywalker and off Jakku, she still got so cold) they head off to find a missing Jedi, without Chewbacca, who had howled something about getting too old for ice planets.

What none of them had been warned off, was that the atmosphere of Alzoc could make entry a little tricky. 

The first alarm bells started ringing maybe seconds before landing, and with Poe at the wheel, there were no Jedi reflexes to save them from crashing rather unceremoniously into the powder snow on the surface of the planet, a few fir like trees suffering their deaths by Millennium Falcon on impact.

The shock had jolted Finn, asleep, from the couch in the living area, and Rey who had been leaning over Poe’s shoulder, watching him like a hawk as he piloted the ship despite his constant claims of I can fly anything was tossed backward, rolling a little.

Only Poe, strapped in because “I’m a pilot, I know how to do this Rey stop watching me” managed to stay seated.

From the living, there came a muffled “Ow”, while Poe swore up a storm, and Rey, an attempt at true Jedi stoicism, picked herself up, rubbing her elbow, looking out the window, covered in a layer of snow thick enough to darken the cockpit.

Moments later Finn joined her at her side, and all three of them looked silently at the darkened windows, until Poe spoke.

“Don’t you dare tell the Wookiee.”

Rey just stared at the window, eyebrows drawing together, a faint line between her eyebrows because of it. “We’re going to have to dig ourselves out.”

Both men stared at her, a uniform look of bafflement on their faces.

“It’s a spaceship we ca-”

“But if we use the thrusters then-”

Rey shook her head, tiny braid hanging over her shoulder flopping back and forth.

“It won’t work. There’s too much snow.”

Poe looked back at the window again. 

“Well, fuck.”

Getting out of the Falcon proved harder than they had thought at first too, an equally thick pack of snow blocking the exits, and they had no choice but to send out a distress signal, or wait for the never coming moment where the snow on Alzoc III melted.

Nothing to do but wait now.

The first day was quickly passed, after all, after a crash landing there is a lot to restow and repair, things to keep them busy while they waited for a rescue. Or a dig out.

The second day was harder, though Finn seemed comfortable like this, shut in with nowhere to go. Poe fared a little harder in it, used as he was to being able to roam free, and Rey even more so, used to the wide open spaces of Jakku and the planet where she had trained.

Still, a blessing that the heating systems kept operational, or being stuck in a hunk of metal covered in a pack of snow would have been a lot less pleasant.

Poe had restowed all the cabinets at least three times, or so he figured, and Rey had done all the exercises she could remember at least five times, when Finn showed up back in the living area, smile bright on his face, and his arms full of what seemed to be the covers of at least three of the bunks, a net filled with pillows dragging behind him.

Everything was silent as he dropped it all on the table, covering Poe’s book, who after a second started grinning as widely as Finn was, but Rey was left to catch on, eyebrows furrowed as she stood with her back to the technical station.  
The two men looked at her expectantly, and she knew they probably expected a reaction of some sort, but for the life of her, she had no idea what it was exactly that they expected.

And so a minute passed, Finn and Poe grinning at her as they waited for her response, pile of covers and pillows in the middle of the cabin, and as time passed she could see their grins become uncertain.

“Okay?”

It was the only thing she could think to say, puzzling as to why Finn had dragged all of that into the living area, creating the task of having to wash it and put it all back soon.

Finn looked at Poe, who stared at her, mouth slightly open.

“Poe.”

“Finn.”

“She doesn’t know, does she?”

Poe shook his head, eyes still on Rey, the grin coming back on the faces of both men.

Rey could feel her frustration growing at the cryptic phrases passing from one man to the other, as if she was missing something completely and utterly, and that she by missing it, she was missing out, and she was unable to keep it out of her voice.

"What don’t I know?” 

The two men exchanged another look, and Finn’s smile was bright enough to rival a small sun.  
"You’ve got a lot to learn.”

Poe chimed in.

“And we’ll teach you to make the most exquisite blanket fort.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fudged some of the canon, and took some of the (now retconned) Extended Universe to get a premise for this fic. Forgive me.


End file.
